Evil Ententions
by alysha.a.kent
Summary: She had a wonderful life, two best friends and a great brother. she is kind, sweet, caring, loving and forgiving. What could ruin it all? High school! Hinata is attacked and bullied and starts to shut everyone out can Sasuke be the one to help her back to her old self?


This is my first fanfiction so please don't make fun of me :p

Hinata was a normal 15 yr old girl who had always preferd to have guy friends rather than girls because she felt it was less trouble to deal with. She loved playing xbox and wrestling with her best guy buddy's, she was always getting in trouble with her brother Neji who was not to fond of her wrestling with males but he knew that Sasuke and Naruto meant her no harm.  
I say harm because other males DID mean her harm...many boys at her school would bully her and try to feel her up. This did not start until her last month of middle school she had been friends with Sasuke and Naruto for six months before the first assault happened.  
She was coming out of the girls locker room after telling her two best friends bye for the day she went to the locker room to get her things and head out, But a group of boys had something else in mind for her. They caught her coming out and started to cat-call for her she tried ignoring them and walking away but the guy known as Kiba (the most popular guy in her school) gave her a sickening smile and told her to be quiet and they wouldn't hurt her,at that moment she saw her brother and screamed as loud as she could. He came running to her and the boys scattered but not before telling her that she would pay...and she did...They bullied her every single day Kiba, Ashido, Gaara and Sasori. Out of all of the boys Kiba and Gaara were the worst! they were not afraid of her brother which posed a problem for the innocent girl.

Hinata POV.

Today is my first day of high school I am SO excited that i get to go to the same school as Naruto kun and Sasuke kun! I hope that those boys don't bother me to much...I am scared of them, I would never tell them that! I try to act tough but- GAH WHAT AM I THINKING! I should be focused on having a GOOD day! jeez I can be a downer sometimes. I go downstairs where Naruto and Sasuke to my suprise are in the kitchen Sasuke is talking to Neji nii while Neji is yelling at naruto.. "NARUTO GET OUT OF THE DAMN FRIDGE! YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!  
"But..but NEEEJJJIIII I am hunnnggrrryyy" Neji looked over to me and said good morning as I smiled at him and went over to Naruto, I stood on my toes and reached into the cabinet and got him some ramen down which sent naruto into fake happy crying "Thank you Hina chan! I love you!" I just laughed at him when Neji started yelling at him to put it back..ugh i have a headache...gee wonder why?

Normal POV.

They arrive at school and to their suprise it is HUGE they have never seen so many kids before, Neji dropped them off at the front before he went to go and park his car. Hinata had hoped that she got all of the same classes as Naruto nd Sasuke and for the most part she did. they only had two classes they they were not in together.  
So the only classes they did not have together were P.E And Spanish and she could have lived with that until...she saw that Kiba, Gaara AND Ashido had the same classes as her "Great the only two classes Naruto and Sasuke aren't with me THOSE three would have to be in there" She thought about having her schedule changed but with the way it was set-up she would have the same lunch period as her brother and best friends so she would have to keep it.  
Later that day at P.E Gaara snuck into the girls locker room noticing that Hinata was the only one left in there. "Hi there sweetie" she gasped and turned to him quickly seeing how close he was to her, he put his hands on either side of her so she could not go anywhere ...which made her VERY nervous "Please move" she said He just smirked at her and grabbed and handful of her hair yanking her head up roughly causing her to gasp and squeal and the sudden pain that hit her scalp, "listen here sweetie there are a few things we need to discuss. You will do what I say when I say it or you will find yourself in a world of hurt" He leaned down to where his face was only an inch away from hers before saying "I am not afraid to hit a girl infact I think I'd like to see you in pain, it would turn me on" He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away from him "What did i JUS-" "DUDE the teacher is coming get out of here hurry" Kiba said, He looked back at her saying "This is NOT over princess! I will have you!" and then she was left alone.

-after school

Naruot and Sasuke were hanging out at Hinata's house in her room they were all playing rock band and naruto was singing, sasuke was on the drums and Hinata was on the guitar. "Naruto you can't sing for SHIT MAN!" Sasuke yelled while hinata laughed trying to concentrate on her solo "then you try it dumbass!"  
"Guys you are BOTH distracting me stop it! if i mess up this solo i am going to throw you BOTH off of my balcony!" "That sounds splendid can I help?" "NEJI DAMMIT I MESSED UUUPPPPP" She whinned Neji watched his little sister pout like a 5 yr old and couldn't help but to laugh. Naruto and Sasuke decide to switch and play guitar hero for a while and Hinata followed Neji down the hall to complain about how much she "hated" him.

Her life was a pretty great one for the most part. She loved her brother and she loved her two best friends! later that day as the sun was setting Neji decided that in celebration of their first day of high school he was going to have a bon fire and give them smores they all had a wonderful time in each others company, later when the fire was to be put out Hinata thought it would be funny to instead spray the water hose on Sasuke instead of the fire "AAHH THAT'S COLD!" He ran in circles while Naruto and Neji laughed until they were in tears Hinata turned to them after putting a kink in the hose, she mockingly glared at them the boys looked at each other and in unison said "DON'T. YOU. DARE." She went to un-kink the hose when all three boys screeched "GET HER!" She ran around playfully screaming when naruto almost caught her and she sprayed him and neji at the same time, she let her guard down while spraying them and Sasuke came up behind her grabbing her around the wait she was shocked for a moment and dropped the hose,  
Sasuke tackled her to the ground as Neji walked up with the hose in hand "You wouldn't spray your sister with that would you neji nii?" He look at her puppy dog eyes and said "of course not baby sister" She almost sighed in relief before he said " Sasuke gets to do it because you sprayed him first" she gasped and said "You traitor" Neji laughed as hinata started wiggling "Naruto grab her legs!" And Neji grabbed her arms and help them behind her back she squeeled playfully sasuke said "Payback's a BIYETCH" Over doing the 'bitch' part which made her laugh before her sprayed her with the ice cold water.

As they all played and had a wonderful time none of them knew that they were all being watched...Gaara, Kiba and Ashido wanted hinata to be their plaything...and they would make her just that, "Just you wait baby-doll we're comin for ya"

So there is my first chapter, I know it's short but this is the first story I have EVER written so please be nice!


End file.
